


Sleeping With A Friend

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humanstuck, M/M, Or maybe there is a little plot?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a text. One simple little text that really wasn't all that innocent and Karkat regretted the moment he sent it. But there was no turning back now. He didn't expect one little text to get him exactly what he'd always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Forgive me. I know I should be working on the next chapter of WITS but this was just begging to be written and I just... Yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://youtu.be/s3u9IrGgtXQ) song.

_No living being should be this attractive at two in the morning_ , Karkat thought as he watched the slightly bouncing raven haired male to his left from the corner of his eye. John had a soft smile curled to his thin lips as he bounced his head to the beat of some random pop tune on the radio. His long, tanned fingers wrapped loosely around the steering wheel and every so often he would glance away from the road to meet Karkat's rust colored eyes. The shorter male would quickly glance away every time to watch the passing lights as he pressed his legs closer together, his hands tucked between his thighs as if he was afraid of even moving.

"So how's writing going? Rose said you were working on something new." John stated with a smile, crystal blue eyes glancing away from the road for just a second.

"Yeah." Karkat started softly, quickly swallowing past the lump in his throat. He shifted to sit up straight in his seat as he focused his attention on his lap. "She helped me a lot with it."

"You going to let me read it when it's done?" John flashed the male a smile that made his stomach flip.

"Don't you always?"

"Ah." He chuckled softly, shrugging one shoulder. "Well, I look forward to it. Your writing's the best, Karkat."

Rust eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced at the male, a soft flush coming to his lightly tanned cheeks. "How's work?" He thought it best to change the subject. Karkat never felt all that comfortable talking about himself and it was even worse when John liked to compliment him all the fucking time.

John shrugged lightly. "It's work. Oh! But the other day-" Karkat didn't mean to tune out the raven haired male. He liked listening to John's stories. Well, really, he liked listening to the male's smooth voice that could make his toes curl. But he couldn't help but notice how the thin, form-fitting light blue t-shirt hugged the others frame so nicely. Had he been working out? Were his biceps always that... thick? Or maybe it was work. John did lift heavy things for a living even if it wasn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Just a side job while he studied in college.

Karkat couldn't help but notice how John looked like he had just rolled out of bed. And maybe he had. The idiot said he was awake when Karkat texted him. Did he lie? John wasn't one to lie. Maybe he'd been in bed but was actually awake because John's short black hair didn't always look so... messy. Karkat bit his lower lip hard and squeezed his thighs together a little tighter to keep himself from running his fingers through that messy hair he knew to be as soft as a newborn kitten. John had no idea what he did to the other without even trying.

"Karkat? Hey Karkat." Rust eyes snapped up, meeting smiling blue that sunk into his chest. "Spacing out on me?"

He took a deep breath and shrugged, shifting his eyes out the window. "You didn't have to do this."

John hummed softly, turning his attention back to the road before them. "I know. But I wanted to. Chances like these don't come very often from you." John paused and glanced at the other from the corner of his eye. "We don't have to do anything, you know that right, Karkat?"

The brunette bit his lower lip and sunk a little into his seat. "I know that asshole." He grumbled softly, earning a grin from the raven haired male.

"Good." John nodded as he turned his attention back to the road.

Karkat inhaled through his nose as he squeezed his thighs together a bit more. He was going to kill Gamzee. What the fuck had he been thinking? Sure the asshole was his best friend and he trusted his suggestions but this was insane. He should have never told Gamzee how he was feeling. Karkat bet the crazy douche was high when he encouraged him to do this. If this went badly he would fully blame his best friend till his last breath.

But... John really was something else. A few kisses here or there and maybe a blow job or two and the male could act like nothing had actually happened between them. Because that was what Karkat wanted. Hell, he was acting as if Karkat hadn't texted him at two in the morning asking him to... The brunette flushed at his own idiocy and shifted to wrap his arms around his torso. Fuck, what had he gotten himself into?

Karkat and John had been friends for close to three years. They met through a mutual friend, Dave, and hit it off pretty well. Their mutual love of shitty movies, biology, and the color green was a weird start to a weird friendship. Things had always been normal between them. They shared a lot of the same friends, even shared an ex, Rose. Karkat had dated John's sister Jade before they even knew each other so it was odd that they hadn't met before that night at Dave's apartment. Not that it mattered. They were good friends now and that was all that mattered.

Explaining their relationship was tough at times. Sure, they were friends but they were more than that at times. Sometimes they wouldn't see each other for weeks and then sometimes, one would be staying at the others place for a whole week as if nothing had ever happened. They just worked. And fuck did they work. Karkat loved his friends. Gamzee had been his best friend since they were eleven. Terezi was the whole reason he met Dave, who quickly became one of his best bros because they loved picking on each other so much. Sollux was about as close to him as Gamzee, along with Eridan. Karkat had a tight group of great friends that he wouldn't trade in the world.

But there was something different about John Egbert.

There had always been something different about him.

Karkat knew when he liked someone. He knew that typically feeling of a warm heart and a fluttering stomach. He knew what it meant when he thought about that person constantly. It wasn't something that happened immediately. It was something that grew over time until one day it just hit the male that he had feelings for the dork. But if there was one thing Karkat was, it was a fucking coward. There was no way in hell he was going to tell John how he felt. So eventually, his feelings were left on the back burner to simmer and be forgotten. And things were great that way. Their relationship stayed as it was and they continued to grow closer the more time they spent together. They became so natural, that Karkat didn't even think about his repressed feelings.

That was until three months ago.

It had been a normal night for the two of them. Curling on the couch together at John's place, watching some rom-com that Karkat couldn't even remember. Because all he could focus on was the way John's warm thigh pressed against his and how his breathing was a little different from normal. Karkat couldn't recall what started it. All he could remember was glancing up at beautiful blue eyes and then he had a mouthful of Egbert. Though his heart leaped into his throat; kissing John felt like the most natural thing in the world.

They didn't talk about it after that. It was if talking about it would shatter whatever the hell they had going on. Like it would make what had happened too real for either of them to deal with. But it didn't stop there. More random kisses and one drunken night that lead to a dick in his mouth that Karkat didn't regret for a second. Even if they never spoke about it. And that was Karkat's fault. He knew that. John had brought up what was going on between them a few times but Karkat wasn't ready. If he talked about it, it made it real, and then his feelings would overflow and ruin everything. He just wanted to enjoy whatever the fuck he had with the raven haired male while he could and John seemed to accept that.

But this... This was different, wasn't it? It's not something Karkat had ever done before. Sure, he'd gone over to John's before just to make out because who was he kidding, he couldn't deny those blue eyes. But this was different. Karkat had initiated this. And this... This wasn't making out. But fuck did he want it. His desire was the whole reason he texted John in the first place.

Rust eyes glanced up when the car came to a stop. The house before him was so familiar it was like a second home. He swallowed hard as John turned off the car and shifted to get out. He stared at the two-story house for a few seconds before he opened the door and slipped out of the car. He grabbed his bag from the floor and tossed it over his shoulder before he shut the car door. Then John was there, a smile on his face as he invaded Karkat's personal space. The brunette inhaled the others scent causing a chill to run over his skin as John pressed their foreheads together, a hand moving to brush over Karkat's dangling wrist gently.

"Relax." He mumbled softly before tilting his head just enough to brush his lips over Karkat's softly.

"I _am_ relaxed." He grumbled back, narrowing his eyes at the face only centimeters away.

John just grinned, brushing a thumb over the others wrist before he pulled away with a shrug. "Right, of course you are. That ready to kill look on your face means nothing."

"Shut your mouthflap, Egbert."

"Mhm, that's right. Be mean to me." John teased with a grin as he turned toward the house. "You know how much that turns me on, baby."

"You're a fucking asshole." Karkat grumbled as he followed after the male.

"Mmmm. That's right. Keep it coming." John fake moaned, a grin as Karkat punched his arm with a smile tugging at his lips.

"You're an idiot."

He chuckled softly as he shoved his key into the door, turning to unlock it. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Either way, you like it."

Rust colored eyes rolled as he followed the dork into the house. It was about as messy as always. John lived with Dave after all who was always under a 'Striders don't clean' policy that John put up with for some reason. They were two bachelors after all and their messy ass living room was enough proof of that. Karkat stepped around stray books and objects as he followed John toward the stairs. His heart was about in his throat as they climbed the stairs. Reality was starting to hit the male and honestly, he was a little scared. It was stupid of him to be so, he knew that. But he couldn't help it.

John paused outside his painted green door as he flashed Karkat a smile. "I'm going to check on Dave. He was awake when I left. Go on." He opened his door for the brunette before he moved a few feet down the hallway and knocked on the red door on the opposite side of the hallway. There was mumbling from inside before John opened the door and slipped inside. Karkat stared at the shut red door before he moved inside John's room, shutting the door behind him.

John's room was much more organized than the rest of the house and it was as familiar to Karkat as his own room. The room was large with two bay windows that over looked the rest of the neighborhood. Dark green curtains kept out any wandering eyes and any sunlight early in the morning. Movie posters plastered the cream-colored walls along with shelves that held books and comic book figures. A large four post bed was pressed into the corner farthest from the windows with green and blue blankets piled atop it. The messy stated gave Karkat more proof that John _had_ been in bed when he texted. John had two dressers, one beside his bed and the other pressed against the wall beside the door. There was a rather nice sized closed at the far end of the room with sliding door that had mirrors on them. Pressed up on the other side of the windows, near the closet, was a desk covered in books and papers.

With a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Karkat dropped his messenger bag beside the bed and flicked on the lamp on the dresser before he plopped down on the bed, hooking his the heel of his boots against the metal frame and then buried his head in his hands. His face was so red he could feel it against his palms. What the hell was he thinking? It's not like he was desperate or anything. It wasn't like he couldn't handle dealing with his weird mood on his own. He had plenty of ways of doing that. Texting John had been a curious endeavor. He was talking to Gamzee who mentioned the dork and it just seemed natural for the brunette to then text the male. He didn't expect John to text back. Hell, he about had a heart attack when he saw the raven haired male had. It didn't help that John had been so eager about it.

" _Damnit, Karkat why do you have to do this kinda stuff to me at two in the morning?"_

That text alone was all it took for Karkat to agree to this. He wasn't regretting it, No, of course not. He hadn't seen John in close to a week and seeing that dorky smile made him happy period. But this was... Kissing, lots of kissing, and a blow job or two was nothing compared to... _This_.

Karkat sat up straight when the door opened, eyes narrow as John entered the dimly lit room. They shared a look before John shut the door and came around the side of the bed to stand in front of the sitting brunette. A smile was on his lips as he dropped to his knees and gathered Karkat's hands in his. Karkat perked an eyebrow and pretended not to notice how his heart jumped into his throat at those warm blue eyes watching him through thick dark lashes.

John hummed softly, planting a kiss to the back of Karkat's hands before he leaned forward to rest his chin on them. "I've missed you."

"You saw me a week ago."

"Yeah well," John shrugged and released Karkat's hands to get back to his feet only to sit down on the bed beside him. "Still missed you."

Karkat snorted softly, rolling his eyes as he shifted to face the other. "Cause you'd fail at life without me."

"Oh, that's it. You've figured me out!" John chuckled softly as he pressed a hand on the bed behind Karkat so he could lean forward and nuzzle into the male's neck.

Karkat inhaled sharply at the action, his heart thumping as his hands curled against his thighs, his nails clawing at the fabric of his dark jeans. "John."

"I know, Okay, I know." He mumbled softly, brushing away shaggy brown hair with his nose as he inhaled the male's scent. "We don't have to." He murmured before he pulled away from Karkat with a smile. "We can just chill and watch something if you want. I'm good with that too. I'm just happy to spend time with you."

"It's almost three."

John shrugged, kicking off his converses to kick into a corner. "So? You barely sleep as it is and I don't have to go into work until six in the evening. And I have no classes tomorrow. So," John scooted up the bed, pushing the blankets away as he tucked a pillow against the headboard before resting back against it, "come here."

And that was all it took. Karkat felt his shoulder relax and his heart calm enough that he could breathe properly. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he bent down to undo his ankle high boots. John waited patiently and grabbed the remote from the dresser to click on the flat screen attached to the wall on the other side of the door. Cuddling in John's bed while watching some movie was normal to Karkat. It was comfort zone he was more than willing to enter again. He should have known John wouldn't pressure him even after he was the one to start it all. Because John was just... that damn good of a guy. Sometimes it would hit Karkat and leave him a little blindsided by how good of a guy John actually was. Sure, he could be a little shit sometimes, especially when he felt like fucking with people but for the most part... He was a really good friend.

After tucking his boots under the bed and removing his black hoodie to drop to the floor, Karkat crawled up the bed beside John. He tucked a pillow against the headboard and then allowed himself to rest back against it, his shoulder pressed to John's. Blue eyes glanced at him before the male shifted to wrap an arm around Karkat and pull him against his warm side. Karkat let out a soft sigh as he sunk against John's side, crossing his arms over his chest and focused on the tv a few feet away.

John flicked over the menu for a while and after finding nothing worth watching on at three in the morning, he switched to the on demand menu to search through movies. "There's a good chunk of horror on." He mumbled softly, brushing his thumb over Karkat's shoulder absentmindedly. "That's October for you."

Karkat grunted softly. "Horror is a pathetic excuse for entertainment."

"So says the guy who hid in my neck during The Conjuring."

"It was just that fucking bad."

"Uh-huh. And we slept with the light on just cause."

"Shut up." Karkat grumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly as he tapped a knuckle against John's thigh.

"Okay, No horror." He agreed with a soft smirk as Karkat let his hand rest against John's thigh. "Maybe something funny?" He offered as one hand continued to search through their movie options while the other lifted from Karkat's shoulder to start shuffling through his thick wavy brown hair.

Karkat's heart beat picked up again at the soft warm fingers combing through his hair. He bit his lower lip and bent one leg up to fall over to the side, putting a pleasing pressure on his already warm groin. "As long as it's not stupid funny."

"That's the best kind, Karkat."

"No."

John tisked softly. "No fun." He mumbled as he tilted his head to rest against the others. "Rom-com then. Can't go wrong with a rom-com."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Yeah, cause you always say that. Personally, all rom-coms are wrong."

"You liked Nick and Norah's."

"Yeah, cause there was good music and it was kinda exciting that they kept losing that girl and you have to admit that was really funny."

"Thus the 'com' in rom-com."

John hummed softly, tilting his head just enough to press his nose against Karkat's temple. "Not to mention they got naughty in a recording studio."

His body flushed with warmth at the words whispered against his ear. He was too sensitive for that shit right now and John damn well knew it. He grit his teeth as his nails dug against John's thigh, catching on the soft fabric of his dark sleep pants. "It was romantic as fuck and you know it."

"Shit, Karkat, if you think sex in public places is romantic, I need to rethink my way of doing things."

He forced down a shiver and glanced at the grinning male from the corner of his eye. "It wasn't a public place you asshat. It was private."

"Private cause they were alone. Still a place where a lot of other people had been. Thus, public. And _that,_ " He tugged on Karkat's hair gently, "turns you on."

Karkat hissed softly, his lips curling over his teeth as he turned to look at the other. "You're the one with the agoraphilia kick."

"Bringing out those big words." John teased softly as he dropped the remote to place his hand on Karkat's thigh, squeezing it gently.

"It means public sex turns you on." He clarified, biting on his lower lip as he shifted off the bed for a second to adjust himself. He grabbed John's hand on his thigh and clawed his nails over the back of it. "Which would explain all those times you shoved me against a wall."

"I don't recall you complaining."

They were talking about it. They never talked about it. So why were they talking about it? Karkat's blood was rushing south and left his brain to do stupid things. Very stupid things like talk about things they don't talk about. Fuck did John's hand on his thigh feel good.

"I thought we were going to watch something."

"Right, right." John pulled away, leaving his arm around Karkat's shoulder as he picked up the remote once again. "We have to decide on something then."

"I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blue eyes glanced at him in surprise.

"No." Anything to get his mind off of _it_.

With a perked brow, John returned his attention to the tv menu. "Uh-huh." He left the on demand menu and flicked through some music channels before landing on one that suited both of their tastes.

"What are you doing?" Karkat asked with narrowed eyes as soft music flowed from the tv.

"You said you didn't care and well, I'd rather talk to you than watch something. So let's talk." John shrugged, shifting to pull them closer as his hand returned to carding through thick soft hair.

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know, maybe how you're so damn tense I can actually feel it radiating from you."

Karkat grit his teeth, glancing away to the wall to inspect Nicolas Cage's face like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Fuck off."

John whined softly. "Karkat, don't be mean to me." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the others hair. "You only do that when you're embarrassed so talk to me."

"And why the fuck do you think I'm embarrassed?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Cause you're horny? It's not like I haven't felt your dick before."

A flush bloomed on his face and he turned those narrowed rust eyes to John. "How are you so goddamn calm about this?"

John shrugged one shoulder. "Cause it's you? Cause I know you better than anyone? Cause whatever the hell we are works and I'm not afraid to say I want you when you want me too." He brought up a hand to brush over a flush cheek. "You trust me don't you?"

He inhaled through his nose before letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I trust you John."

"And you want this, don't you?" He didn't bring up the fact that Karkat had asked for it.

"Yes."

"Then okay." John smiled softly as he planted a soft kiss to Karkat's cheek. "If you're not ready or you've re-thought this, that's fine. We can go back to searching for something to watch like nothing happened. But if not..." He trailed off as he placed a warm hand to Karkat's thigh and gave it a squeeze. "I want this too." He mumbled softly as he ran his hand up Karkat's thigh, around his hip and pressed against his lower stomach.

Karkat inhaled deeply through his nose. "I just feel really fucking stupid."

"For what? For wanting pleasure? I don't consider that stupid Karkat. It'd be stupid if you went out to some bar and met some random person to give it to you." John's tone of voice shifted into something Karkat had not heard from him before. Something deeper. Something... Territorial? "At least this way, we know each other. We trust each other. And you trust me to stop if you want to stop. And, it's not like we haven't done anything before." John's naturally tanned cheeks flushed a light pink as he curled his hand against Karkat's stomach. "I like you, Karkat and I want to make you feel good."

Karkat rolled his tongue around in his mouth for a moment before he twisted his body toward John, grabbed his face between his hands and brought their lips together. The kiss was soft but the heat behind it was not. When John pressed his lips back, the pressure made Karkat's heart pound. His nails dug into the side of John's face, pulling the male closer as their sides pressed together. It was an awkward position but it didn't stop John was running his tongue along Karkat's full lips. Those lips parted eagerly for him to slip his tongue inside. Karkat drew that tongue into his mouth with his own before it was gone and their lips pressed together a bit harder.

It was easy for them to get lost in kissing. They could spend hours kissing without a thought in the world. Hell, they'd done it before. There was just something about John's lips that made them brunette always want to be pressed against them. No matter where they were. And really, John felt the same way about Karkat's. He loved the way Karkat would part his lips for soft breaths, giving him the chance to sneak his tongue inside to taste something wonderful. He loved the way Karkat's face flushed, his eyes lidded and his hands clung to his face and hair like they were some sort of anchor.

As they kissed, John's hand wandered, pushing over Karkat's stomach before trailing up his side, brushing against the soft thin fabric of the long-sleeved shirt the other wore. He could feel the warmth beneath the fabric that urged him on. His other hand kept a hold on the back of Karkat's neck, fingertips brushing over strands of hair that sent tingles down the brunette's spine. Their lips pressed together harder and Karkat arched his body, twisting it till he could press against John's chest. His muscles ached at the position but for the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to get closer.

John heard his want loud and clear. He pulled their lips apart, earning the faintest moan for it that made a good chunk of his blood rush downwards. He inhaled, licking his lips as he shifted, grabbing Karkat's hips to pull him down. The brunette didn't object as he was pulled to lay down on his side with a pillow tucked under his head. John was quick to join him, slipping an arm under Karkat's neck so they could press closer. Their legs entangled, one of John's between Karkat's as Karkat returned his hands to John's face and brought him in for another breath-taking kiss.

The raven haired male let out a soft grunt, blunt nails pulling at the fabric of Karkat's shirt before he pushed it out of the way, trailing fingertips over the warm soft skin of the others hip. He pressed against the bone, ran his fingers along the V, trailed over the hem of his jeans, feeling soft hair and damn near lost himself in the feeling of Karkat pushing his hips into his touch. John nipped at that full lower lip, earning a soft moan for his effort as he brought up his thigh to rub against Karkat's groin.

"Fuck." Karkat hissed softly, pulling his lips from John's to glance down at their entangled bodies. "Fuck." He repeated.

"Whatever you want." John murmured softly, planting kisses along Karkat's brow and down his cheek until the male tilted his head enough to give him access to his neck. "Anything you want, Karkat. I'll do it."

John wasn't usually so obediently but who was Karkat to point that out. He was currently thinking with a different head anyway.

"Touch me." He commanded softly and savored the way John shivered against him. "Do..." He paused, swallowing and licking his lips. "Do what I asked you to do."

John paused, his grip on Karkat's hip tightening as he raised his head to met heavy-lidded rust eyes. "You sure?"

"Just fucking do it before my mind catches up with the rest of me."

His nose crinkled and his blue eyes narrowed. "Karkat."

"Fuck. Damnit, John." He groaned softly, arching forward to press their hips together. They both winced at the pressure as Karkat brought his leg up over John's hip. "I'm giving you permission here. I'm giving you the full motherfucking go so if you don't go, well shit I don't know what I'll do."

"You really are... Um, there huh?" John asked softly, a look of compassion crossing his face.

"For fuck's sake John."

"Okay, okay, Sorry." He shook his head and leaned forward to capture those willing lips once again. Karkat let out a sigh of relief, his hands digging into short hair, tugging at it as his body pressed as close to John's as it could. He needed some form of relief because fuck this was torture. John drove him nuts. Did he know that? Did John have any idea how nuts he drove the brunette because fuck if he didn't. Karkat was pretty damn sure no one else could make his body flush with heat like John could. All it took was one look. One glance with those beautiful eyes and Karkat was so done before he even began.

A warm hand slipped farther up his shirt, bunching the material as John explored a soft chest, pushing at the slight give it had and enjoyed it. Karkat was by no means a toned and thin guy. He had a good chunk of chub around his waist and hips that John just loved grabbing onto. Not to mention his ass. Oh his ass. How to get to his ass. A soft smirk curled to the male's lips as he grabbed Karkat's hip and pulled, shifting till he was on his back with the brunette above him. Karkat let out a grunt at the change of position, shifting his elbows on either side of John's head to keep him upright so their lips could continue to mesh together.

With the change of position, John could slip both of his hands over Karkat's back and enjoy the feel of the others skin. Karkat kept a hand in John's hair as he allowed the other trail up and down John's side, clawing at the thing fabric of his shirt. John shivered at the feeling, tilting his head back enough to break their kiss. Karkat took the opportunity to plant his lips over John's tanned neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin. John licked his lips as he glanced down over Karkat's head and could see that perfect little ass within reach. Both hands slipped down Karkat's back and moved over the curve of his ass. The brunette groaned softly at the feeling, grasping John's shoulder in one hand as he pressed closer. His thighs spread till they where on either side of John's lap and it was the perfect view for the raven haired male. That lovely ass he'd always wanted to touch beneath his palms and Karkat was even arching into the touch.

"If you're going to grab it," Karkat hissed against his throat, "grab it."

Well, John didn't need to be told twice. With a smirk, he curled his fingers and grabbed a handful with enough force it pushed Karkat up so their groins pressed together. The flash of pleasure was enough to make both of them moan out. If there was one thing that turned Karkat on about John the most, it had to be that the male was stronger than him. He might have a thing for being picked up and pushed against a wall. Maybe. And this was close enough.

"Damn, Karkat." John mused softly, rubbing his chin against the top of the others hair.

"If you say what I think you are about to say, I will shove my fist up your ass."

John snickered softly, keeping his words to himself as released Karkat's ass so he could slip his hands up his back, under his shirt. He tugged at the fabric enough to get Karkat's attention. With a grunt, the male leaned up, licking his lips as he sat on John's waist with his thighs pinned to either side. Blue eyes watched as he tugged the hem of his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. He shook out his shaggy hair and paused when he noticed John watching him with a look that screamed lust.

"Do you have any idea how attractive you are?"

"Shut up." Karkat grumbled, grabbing at the hem of John's shirt to tug it up. "Your turn."

John leaned up enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it near Karkat's. Karkat bit his lower lip, rust eyes scanning over a toned chest before his hands followed. Did John have any damn idea how attractive _he_ was? Because damn if he didn't look amazing beneath Karkat with a flushed face, lust-filled eyes and messy hair. Goddamn that was unfair. Karkat brushed his fingers up John's chest, smoothing his thumbs over his pecks before moving to his biceps where he wrapped his fingers around and squeezed.

"Yeah, I'm the attractive one." He mumbled sarcastically as he licked his lips.

"You are. You're really..." John brought up his hands to grasp full hips, rubbing his thumbs over the V and couldn't help but stare at the dark line of hair that lead under his jeans. "Sexy. You're sexy, Karkat."

His heart thumped in his throat as his cheeks dusted darkly. "You have fucked up taste."

A smile curled to his lips. "Wasn't that one of the first things you ever said to me?"

"Huh. Guess it was." Karkat could remember them arguing over movies for the first time like it was yesterday.

"Mhm, come here." John pushed against Karkat's back with one hand so he would lean down to press their lips together once again. Karkat shifted, arching his body in a way that he could lay against John's chest without having to move his legs, which left his ass perked in the air for perfect grouping action that of course John took advantage of.

Their lips moved together, sliding along and parting only to press back together over and over again as Karkat started to move over John. It was a slow rhythm at first, one that pushed their groins together in a pleasing way without much pressure. Just a tease really and it drove John nuts. Karkat's shoulder blades pressed toward one another as he tugged John's head closer, one hand in his hair while the other cupped his neck. John's hands gripped those luscious hips, urging Karkat on with a push or a tug every once in a while.

The hard rough fabric of Karkat's jeans against the soft fabric of John's sleep pants was a strange combination as they ground together. Karkat's hips rolled perfectly and John realized there was no turning back now. It was far too late and they were far too gone. Something was going to happen. Even if it wasn't want Karkat had originally wanted, one way or another they were going to get off together and the blue-eyed dork was more than okay with that.

Suddenly, Karkat let out a growl and stopped moving, pulling his lips from John's. John was going to ask what was wrong but only watched in curiosity as Karkat shifted down his body. He leaned up on his elbows, perking a brow as Karkat grabbed the hem of his sleep pants and tugged them down his hips. They caught on his cock, making him wince before Karkat's warm hand wrapped around the half-hard length to ease it. He didn't bother to push John's pants down any more. There was no need to. Karkat arched his back, positioned himself over John's lap and didn't even give the male a chance to object before he lapped at the foreskin in his hand.

"S-Shit." John gasped, tilting his head back at the wave of warm pleasure that course down his cock and struck him deep in his core.

A familiar smirk curled to Karkat's lips as rust met blue before he slipped his tongue out and ran it from the base to the tip. John shivered, biting his lower lip as he watched in fascination of the male licking his length. It only took a few more licks for John to become about as hard as a rock. It never took much when Karkat resorted to that and they both knew that. Because just the sight of Karkat down there, on his knees with John's uncut cock in his hand and that smirk on his face, well it was wet dream material.

With one more lick to the full hard length in his hand, Karkat sat back up on his knees, releasing the length to rest against John's stomach. John took the opportunity to kick off his pants and toss them to the side. Now completely naked in front of the other male, John couldn't help but flush softly. The last time they had been in this position, Karkat ground him into oblivion. And not that John minded, but Karkat had said he wanted something specific tonight. And that thought sparked something inside John.

"Proud of yourself?" John mused, as he sat up to grab Karkat's waist. He pulled the male closer till he was between his spread legs on his knees. The smirk on the brunette's face was enough of an answer for him. He let out a soft laugh as he tugged at the hem of those dark jeans. "Your turn." Fingers dug into dark short hair as John leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to Karkat's chest as his fingers tugged the button free and pulled down the zipper. It was a satisfying sound. It was an even more satisfying feeling to tug those form-fitting jeans down smooth hips. "Oh?" John questioned softly, perking a brow at the half hard member that greeted him. "Commando?"

"Shut up."

He couldn't help but smirk as he pushed those jeans down to his knees. "I'm not complaining."

"Good." Karkat shifted from knee to knee, using John's shoulder to lean on as he removed his pants to drop to the floor, his socks following along.

"Were you naked when you texted me?"

"Maybe."

"Mm, I was hoping so." He chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around the shorter male's waist to pull him closer.

"Pervert."

"So says the one who texted me."

"You talk too much."

John snorted. "Okay fine." He grabbed those delicious hips and with a tug and a push, Karkat found himself on his back, blinking up at the ceiling. "Wait there like a good boy."

"Fuck you."

"Working on it." John snickered softly as he slipped off the bed.

Karkat felt the urge to stick his tongue out at the male but pushed it down as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched with narrowed eyes as John moved to his dresser and dug through the top drawer. Realization hit the brunette like a wave and he quickly averted his eyes as John pulled out a bottle and a strip of condoms. Always the prepared one, wasn't he? And if he hadn't been, Karkat had the same things stashed away in his bag on the floor.

The bed dipped as John crawled on it, dropping the things in his hand on the corner of the bed before shifting over Karkat. The brunette willing spread his legs as John slipped between them and their lips met once again. So natural, so well-fitting, so perfect. Karkat slipped his hands into short dark hair as John braced his hands on either side of the male beneath him. It was easy to slip their hips together, to just grind cocks and enjoy the feeling. It was easy and so wonderful but that wasn't the plan. John was going to do this right. So he pulled back enough to whisper into the others ear.

"Get on your knees for me."

Karkat let out a groan, clawing at the others scalp before he released him. John pulled away, moving down the bed so Karkat could do what he was told. He sent the dork a glare and earned a smirk in return. He _had_ asked for this, after all. Biting his lip, Karkat moved to his knees and didn't wait to be told to turn around. He did it anyway. With his back to John, he took a deep breath and bent over onto his hands so his ass was perked for John's viewing. And damn if he didn't enjoy the view. Really, he was still finding it hard to believe Karkat had asked this of him but he wasn't going to fight it. He felt damn lucky to have this chance.

"Nice view." He mumbled softly, earning a glare over a shoulder that made him smile. He shuffled closer on his knees and didn't waste time in cupping a cheek in his palm. "It's easier this way." He commented before he bent down, running kisses over an arched back. He snatched up the bottle of lube and popped open the cap as he leaned back up. He slipped his free hand between Karkat's spread thighs, rubbing over soft skin before his fingers touched a half-hard member. He watched Karkat's shoulders tighten as he started to rub over the length, pushing it against his stomach.

John's heart was pounding as he rubbed over the hardening length, giving a squeeze every so often that made Karkat's hips jump. Karkat really was so attractive. John couldn't understand how the other didn't see it. He'd always found Karkat attractive. From the moment they met he thought the brunette was cute and the more they got to know each other, the more he found he liked. But this, this was something he never thought he'd have with Karkat. If he had known all he had to do was kiss those full lips to get here, he would have done it a _long_ time ago. Though he wasn't sure what _here_ meant but he was doing his best not to think too much about it.

John brushed his fingertips over the tip of Karkat's length, shivering as it grew hard in his palm. Satisfied Karkat was at full length, he released him and watched as those shoulders dropped. He shook his head in amusement as he poured some lube onto his fingers, warming it up by rubbing his thumb over it. He didn't warn Karkat when he pushed his fingers over the space between his cheeks. The brunette flinched in surprise, letting out a hiss as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest, dipping down to thrust his ass farther in the air. The action gave John a better view, pulling his cheeks farther apart. He swallowed hard at the perked hole offered to him and run his lube coated finger along it.

"Fuck." Karkat cursed softly, his voice a little breathless.

John took that as the okay to continue on. He gripped the side of Karkat's thigh before he poked at the puckered hole. The tip of his finger eased in but that was about as far as he felt comfortable going. So he reached around, grasping Karkat's length and started to stroke him. That opened the male up a bit more. Karkat buried his head in the pillow, clutching it to his chest tightly as he moved his hips into John's hand. John licked his lips as he pushed a finger deeper inside the other, his breath coming in short pants at how _tight_ those rings were.

John took his time with one finger, pushing in and out of the male who moved his hips against the feeling. Karkat kept himself quiet but his moving hips were enough of a reason to keep John going. His cock strained between his legs, begging for some form of release but that wasn't important at the moment. Karkat was important. His pleasure was important and he seemed to be enjoying the way John was stroking his cock and fingering him.

"Ugh, I'm not that fucking fragile." Karkat groaned, lifting his head enough to glance back at the other with heated rust eyes.

"Right." John swallowed hard and slipped another finger inside. Karkat's eyes slipped shut at the feeling and his head fell back to the pillow. "You know... You're really sexy like this." John pondered aloud, taking his time to rub over tight rings and stretch the other. "I mean, you're really sexy when you push me down, climb on top of me and grind us to orgasm." He felt Karkat shiver at his words and the heat pooled in his stomach. "But you're sexy like this too. It's like your... Like your body is just begging for it." With those words, Karkat pushed back against John's fingers hard, taking them to the hilt and let out a low moan that made John shiver in pleasure. "Are you?" He asked softly, shifting from knee to knee as he pushed in a third finger that made Karkat squirm. "Are you begging for it, Karkat?" He twisted his hand, earning a gasp as he curled his fingers and pushed them deep inside the other while he moved over Karkat until he was almost even with his body. "Tell me what you want." He pulled his hand from the others length to grip a hip before removing his fingers completely.

"Fuck, John." Karkat groaned, biting into his lower lip as he turned his head to glance at the male not even a foot away from his face.

"That's not an answer." With both hands grasping those hips, he pulled Karkat's ass against his waist, slipping his cock between those thighs to brush against Karkat's.

"D-Damnit." He gasped, arching his back as his grip on the pillow tightened.

"I can't give you want you want unless you tell me." John teased softly, pressing his front against Karkat's back and nipped at a red ear.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you sick pervert?" Karkat spoke softly through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I think you're the one enjoying this here, Karkat." He smiled softly as he rolled his hips forward, pushing them together in the most pleasing way. "See," He commented when Karkat let out a moan, "You're just begging for it. But not quite yet."

"Ugh." He groaned, clawing at the pillow. "Stop being an asshole."

John hummed and pulled back to grab the strip of condoms. Karkat watched with lust-filled eyes over his shoulder as John ripped one from the strip. Their eyes met and neither could look away as John slid the condom on over his throbbing length. The foreskin was long ago pulled over the head. He couldn't help it any more. He was so hard he felt like he was going to explode the moment he entered the other. He really hoped that wouldn't happen. He hoped he had more self-control than that. But this was Karkat. And this was _sex_ with Karkat. John didn't know what to expect.

"I'm just telling _you,"_ He gave his ass a squeeze as he moved toward him once again, placing his length flat against the area between cheeks, "to tell _me_ ," he rolled his hips forward, "what _you_ want."

"Godfucking damnit, John Egbert." Karkat hissed, shifting to lean up on his elbows to send the male a glare. "I want you to fuck me, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Not quite." John spoke with a smirk, shifting to press the tip of his cock against Karkat's puckered entrance. "Close though. Very close."

"You insufferable piece of living shit." He clawed at the sheets, arching his back. His cheeks were flushed, his lips red from kissing and his eyes were so dark they looked black. He was the epitome of sex drunk and John loved it. "Fuck me. For god's sake _fuck me_ , John before I shove you over and spear myself on your dick."

"Close enough." He mumbled before forcing his head forward, pushing inside that tight puckered hole.

"S-Shit." Karkat scrambled to grab a hold of the pillow as John used every ounce of self-control he had not to lose himself right then and there. "More. Fuck, John, _more_."

He didn't want to hurt the other but if he was asking for it, he hoped it didn't hurt. He was careful as he grasped both hips and pushed inside. He could feel Karkat twitch and stretch around him and for once, John was glad he was an average size. He paused about half-way inside but Karkat only whined softly and pushed his hips back against John's.

"K-Karkat."

"All of it." He demanded breathlessly.

John could only nod as he pushed forward until he couldn't go any farther. Karkat's shoulders slumped and he collapsed onto the pillow with a deep moan that struck John to the core. It was so hot and so tight, he was sure he moved he would lose it. He had to focus on something else. Anything else. Like the way Karkat's back arched and glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Yeah, no, bad train of thought. Fuck.

"Aren't you... going to move?"

"I can't."

Rust eyes opened slowly to glance back at the male who was biting his lower lip rather hard. He scanned that flushed face, taking in how dark John's blue eyes were and how tense his face was and that was the only answer Karkat needed. He swallowed hard and lifted up on shaking arms. "Let me roll over." His voice was soft but John heard it well enough.

He pulled out of the other male and shifted back enough so Karkat could lay down on his back. His movements were slow and shaky but once he was comfortable, he spread his legs for John who moved between them without being asked. Karkat wrapped his arms around John's shoulder, bringing him close as the male positioned himself at his entrance once again. The angle was different and a little more difficult. John had to push his knees under Karkat's ass, lifting him enough so they could angle properly, causing both of them to arch in an awkward way but they still fit together rather nicely. Or so Karkat thought. He buried a hand in dark hair while the other cupped John's neck. Their lips hovered together and all it took was one look from Karkat for John to pull his hips and slip back inside.

Karkat had never felt so full in his entire life nor had he felt so close to one person. Sex was one thing but he wasn't even sure if this was sex any more. John was too gentle, too caring. But that was one of the things Karkat loved about him. It was down right torture but it was far too late to turn back now. Karkat bent his legs, twisting them to wrap around John's torso and that seemed to help the angle. Now all John had to do was _move_ and they would be getting somewhere.

"Move." Karkat mumbled softly against his lips. "It won't take much."

John nodded, pressing his lips to the others as he moved his hips. He tugged and pushed on Karkat's hips, making it easier for him to move in and out, but the tightness was all it took to please him. The band in his stomach was stretched so far it was just begging to snap. But not yet. Not yet. After a minute or so of slow-paced movements and soft kisses, Karkat tugged at John's hair and pushed his hips down a little hard against the cock inside him. John didn't need to be told. Their breathing came in pants as John angled his movements to pushed right up against that one thing Karkat was begging for.

"Fuck. _Yes,_ That." Karkat moaned deep in his chest, his fingers tightening in short hair and around a throbbing throat.

Not one to disappointed, nor could he hold on much longer, John started a pace that pleased both of them, pushing them together until Karkat was moaning out openly. John pulled a hand away from a full hip to grasped Karkat's neglected cock resting against his stomach. The brunette arched at the touch, pulling John closer so their lips could meet. It was bumpy as they tried to kiss and move together. It was by no means perfect but it felt so fucking good, it didn't even matter. Because as they moved together, they became one. Their breathing came together, their heartbeats pounded together and their moans started to come together.

With a tight squeeze and a thumb flicked over the tip of his cock timed with a thrust to his prostate, Karkat was gone. His breathing hitched, his thighs tightened around John's torso and his back arched. The moan that tore from his throat was probably loud enough to disturb Dave down the hallway but neither of them cared. John tried to capture it in his mouth, squeezing out every ounce from Karkat's cock as his climax rocked his body. All it took was for those rings around his cock to clamp down and John lost himself too, letting pleasure course though his body at the same time as Karkat.

They eventually slowed their movements, riding out their orgasms till there was just a soft pleasing hum between them. Their lips pulled apart and Karkat finally released John's head, letting his hands fall on either side of his head limply as his thighs fell to the bed as well. John chuckled softly, taking his time in pulling out of the smaller male. They both winced at the scraping feeling before John was free. John leaned over the side of the bed and picked up his discarded sleep shirt to clean Karkat up with. The male didn't object as a leg was lifted and John rubbed the fabric the crease of his ass to clean him of lube. He also didn't object when John rubbed his softened member gently to clean up the mess they had made. Once done with that, John removed his condom, tied it up and tossed it into the trash before cleaning himself up with a few tissues.

Karkat hummed, rolling onto his side with his back to John. He curled his hands under the pillow and pulled his legs up. John fell in behind him after flicking off the light and pulled one of the many blankets over their sweat stained bodies. He pressed his front to Karkat's back, tucked an arm under his head and wrapped the other around a warm waist. He then nuzzled into the back of his neck, placing a soft kiss that made Karkat's heart thump.

"Fuck that was amazing." John murmured softly against warm skin.

"Yeah."

He hummed softly. "Hey Karkat?"

"Mm?"

John rubbed his hand over Karkat's stomach gently. "You wanna be my boyfriend?"

The male tensed at those words, his eyes snapping open as he twisted to look back into loving blue eyes. "What?"

"Well, I just, Figured it was about time I asked you. We're practically dating anyway."

"I..." He blinked. "We are?"

"Yeah?" John furrowed his brow. "We have dates all the time and well, we do things like this. Though this was a first for sure."

Karkat's heart swelled in his chest and he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss to those soft lips. "It'll be your turn next time." He mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah? I'm good with that." John smiled brightly, his blue eyes sparkling and fuck was he the cutest dork ever.

"Good." Karkat nodded and shifted back around, pressing his back to John's front as he closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart.

"So, that's a yes?" John asked, tucking his chin in the crook of Karkat's neck to see his face.

"Yes." Karkat reached down, wrapping his fingers around the hand against his stomach until their hands linked together. "Thought that was obvious."

"You're hard to read sometimes, Karkat."

"Yeah, well, so are you."

John grunted, planting a soft kiss to Karkat's cheek. "I love you, Karkat. Is that obvious enough for you?"

The brunette inhaled deeply, a smiling tugging at his lips as he squeezed John's hand. "I guess it is."

"Hmm? Are you sulking or are you happy?"

"Happy you slimy fucktard." He nudged his body back against John's.

"Oh good. I was so nervous."

Karkat smiled softly, pulling John's hand up so he could give it a soft kiss before tucking it under his chin. "Dork."

"Heeee." John grinned, nuzzling to shaggy brown hair as he pressed close to his lover. "I love you, Karkat."

"I love you, John." And finally, Karkat's feelings weren't left on the back burner. They were brought forward and allowed to be free. Free enough for John to enjoy them and return them.

And to think.

It all started with a simple late night text.

" _hey john, would you ever dominate me?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why but writing this made me so happy. Please let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
